The Ballad of Princess Luna, version 2
by chibiotaku4life
Summary: A slightly darker version of the same poem of Princess Luna's descent into darkness, the rise of Nightmare Moon, and her banishment.


She was a small proud pony, of the night;

she raised the moon, cold and bright.

Her sister, a pony tall and fair,

raised the sun into the morning air.

All of Equestria joined in joyful play

in the golden light of the soaring day,

but upon that night, they only slept.

Forlorn, the pony hid and wept.

Her sister was well-loved and known,

all due respect to her was shown -

but unto that sweet and loving mare,

no similar friendship - it wasn't fair!

"How dare they in my night sleep,

and leave me lonely, dark and deep,

the night's beauty I will show them

then from their hearts love for me will stem."

"Oh sister dear, you forget,

that you need only let

me in when you are blue

I will always, no matter what, love you."

But the words were distorted through Luna's ear,

no longer truth could she hear,

as darkness overtook her mind,

she left both name and duty behind.

"Nightmare Moon, let my sister go!"

"The answer to that, my dear, is no."

"But Luna, my dearest sister, why?"

"Don't you know how you made her cry?"

"Oh yes, she wept and sobbed alone,

deep in the heart of her own home,

when she cried out no one came -

certainly you are the one to blame."

"But I was there, I gave comfort and pride,

to a little lost pony who in misery cried.

I took her shame and let her weep

and made promises that _I_ can keep."

"Let her speak for herself, then!

Luna, please, just let me in!"

"It's too late for that, you're long past due,

but don't you know I just wanted to be like you!"

And so the NightMare bleak unfolded

darkness crept, by hatred molded,

across the land and the sky, once- bright.

"I'll be ruler in an eternal night!"

"My people," Princess Celestia cried.

" _My_ people," the NightMare in rage denied.

" _Our_ people," Luna inside said,

but her voice spoke only in her head.

Trapped was she by what she had built,

hatred and jealousy, as yet untainted by guilt.

A living prison which ensnared and possessed

one who had once been one of the best.

And so Celestia faced an impossible choice:

extinguish that precious voice -

though she would her people save,

she'd send her sister to her grave.

Or let the NightMare have her world -

death would rampage and despair unfurl,

her sister might yet survive,

to find herself the only pony alive.

And so she readied to send her away

to the moon where there is no day

a thousand years would pass by

but she thought Luna would have to die -

On the moon there is no air,

and heat and cold are found in extremes there.

It is a deathly wasteland where only nightmares stalk

a place where nopony good may walk.

She slumped her head in defeat -

this was a challenge she could not meet -

then she heard her sister's voice,

 _Princess, it's okay, you may make that choice._

 _Upon the moon I will live,_

 _if only you can forgive,_

 _I face not death but exile,_

 _you need not mourn but only smile._

She lifted her head and saw through her tears,

Nightmare Moon was drawing near,

so she called on the Elements of Harmony

and sealed her sister's destiny.

On that night the moon did rise,

with a mare upon it most did despise.

But Celestia could not help but lament;

"Together was eternity supposed to be spent!"

"My dear baby sister, I greatly miss you,

I will do all I can do,

to ensure the long and lonely nights,

pass in peace, without fear or fright."

"We shall be together soon,

we now share not time, but the same moon,

Though a thousand years shall pass until you come,

I will be there to welcome you home."

And so through the night the Princess kept her vigil,

raised both sun and moon in regular ritual,

awaiting the day for which they both yearned;

the day when her sister returned.

And at last the stars did them free;

NightMare and little pony,

but by friendship was the former held at bay,

so the latter could welcome the break of day.

"Princess Luna, it has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this,

Time to put our differences behind us.

We were meant to rule together, little sister."

The little pony's broken heart swelled bigger and bigger.

"Will you accept my friendship?" she asked.

In joyful light Luna's heart basked.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" she appealed,

running to Celestia as her heart healed.

And so the two sisters were rejoined,

two sides of the same dear coin,

and they went on to rule together,

with a bond that would never again sever.


End file.
